Golden Sun: The New Age
by Guybrush
Summary: Two years after the end of their journey to light the lighthouses, Isaac, Felix, Mia, Jenna, Garret, Ivan, and Sheba meet in Tolbi to compete in the Colosso. Unfortunatly for them fate is not done with our heroes... Rated for violence and mild language.
1. Tolbi Day 1

Disclaimer: I like Golden Sun. I really like it a lot and that's why I'm devoting my time and energy to this story. I don't own the characters. I don't really even own the computer I'm writing this on. So… I own nothing.

AN. I haven't actually played Golden Sun in a while but I remember the characters and I like them. So I thought up this story and am writing it. If there are any discrepancies between my story and the game get over it and enjoy. If you like it you should tell me about you liking it. If you think it sucks, keep it to your freaking self and blow me. With that said… goodnight and enjoy.

Golden Sun: The New Age… Chapter 1

His golden hair matched the rising sun as it peaked over the mountain. A cool air blew through the trees as Isaac continued forward. His eyes radiated with a calm shine, and his mind was clear of any troubling thoughts. _A warrior is ever vigilant. A warrior is determined._ He focused on the task ahead. He knew of his enemy. The battle would be decisive and difficult. He would win.

He carried his sword in his hand as he hiked up the hill. Had he passed the border yet? He didn't know, nor did he care. _Patience_. They would come soon enough.

He saw a flash in the corner of his eye. A quick movement. They were here. Two swords came from nowhere and he struck them both away with the scabbard of his own blade. There were four of them, two preparing to strike again and two waiting behind tree's for the correct time to make their move. The first two attacked again a stab and a swing. Isaac moved to the right dodging the one blade and countered the second.

Their movement was quick, but so was his. He dodged and countered, still having not drawn his sword. Suddenly he saw an opening and lashed out with his foot. The kick hit the attacker hard in the chest sending the black masked man slamming hard into a tree. The other attacker winced as Isaac's fist connected with is jaw. The man fell back as another punch sent him to the dirt.

Like clockwork as the last of the two fell the others lunged from their respective trees. Isaac saw it coming. "Move," he said quietly to himself concentrating his psyenergy on the stones that was under one of his would be assaulter's feet. The rocks slid from under the man's foot and he went stumbling to the ground. Isaac moved quickly ducking the swing of a sword and grabbing the fallen the body up. The body crashed into the only man with a sword and they both collapsed to the ground.

"So how'd I do?" he asked expectantly, to no one.

"Damn," one of the men on the ground muttered as he rolled on an elbow. "Ouch."

"Damn, ouch from Drayson… anyone else?"

"Errg," another said pulling his mask off revealing a bloody nose. "You didn't even take out your sword!"

"No need," Isaac replied helping another to his feet. "You guys hit hard though. Hard and fast. I mean man! When you first attacked… for a second there I thought you had me Oren"

"Didn't help us any," said the one with bloody nose. "Dammit you hit hard!"

Isaac smiled, and then stopped suddenly. "What about Shen?"

"You knocked him into that tree over there. Pretty hard too. I don't think he's waking up anytime soon," Drayson said nursing his arm.

"Ouch…" Isaac said sympathetically.

The man's body had hit the tree rather hard and was lying limply against the bark. "He'll get up eventually," Wai said cracking his neck to the side.

"I suppose."

"Well Isaac, I think you're about ready for the Colosso."

They began to walk back to Xian.

-Garret marveled at the immensity of the place and at the beauty as well. Tolbi was surely a large city. He cracked his neck and pulled his travel bag over his shoulder. He made his way onto the cobblestone road and into the clamber of the hundreds of people wandering the streets in excitement of the Colosso. The vendors selling tickets, and merchandise; blacksmiths hammering away fixing metal, making weapons and tempering swords; it all brought a familiar feeling of happiness to Garret. For some reason the smell of the battle had always invigorated him. He walked along through the crowd with a smile on his face. "Sir, would you like to buy a calendar of the events scheduled before the Colosso?"

Garret turned his head to see a fair-haired woman smiling at him from behind a merchandise stand. "And what would I need that for?" he asked with a grin looking into her blue eyes.

"I had supposed you would enjoy knowing when the fights would take place. We have some great talent coming in to Tolbi for the Colosso. You do know about the Colosso, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well then maybe perhaps you would care to buy a ticket to the event?"

"No thank you, but on second thought I'd like to see one of your calendars."

"Of course sir," she said handing him over a calendar.

Garret opened it up and looked over the fighters and there scheduled times to fight. "It looks like my first match is tomorrow at noon," he said still looking down at the piece of paper.

"What, sir?"

Garret pulled out a pen, and signed his name on the calendar. He gave the paper to the woman. "I hope I'll see you at noon."

"I wouldn't miss it, Sir Garret," she said with a cute grin.

Garret smiled to himself and continued on his way to the palace.

-The two sailors watched as the people got off of the boat. "The Colosso always brings 'em in," one said to the other.

"No kidding. Hey wait look at that one!" he said pointing at a purple robed female walking down the gangplank.

"Wow… she's a beauty."

"Ma'am can I help you with your bag," the sailor said as the girl passed.

"Yeah, me and my friend here could escort you to the nearest inn. O' course unless you have a reservation chances are slim that you're getting in."

"Uh huh. Do you have a reservation ma'am?"

The girl lifted her head to look at the two men walking along side her. "No, I can't say I do."

"Then where are you planning on staying ma'am? Me and my friend have a place—"

"Thank you for you're thought, but I do have a place to stay."

"Where?" said the sailor.

"The palace."

"Hah, you're a funny one. Only fighters in the Colosso can stay in the palace."

"I know."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

Sheba looked at them from under her hood and smiled at each of them. "Why don't you tell me?"

On the coast winds tend to change directions, speeds, and strengths. Suddenly the air pressure between the two sailors increased and both blew off the pier. As suddenly as the wind had come up it left, and the blonde beauty continued on her way to the Tolbi palace.

-Felix stared out into the night sky. She was here. He could feel it. He smiled. He would see her again.


	2. The Bounty, Blood, and Sheba

Golden Sun: The New Age Chapter 2

"Garret!!!!" Jenna said, a huge smile on her face, as she threw her arms around the taller boy's neck.

"How are you Jenna," he said, while putting a foot back to stop him from falling over.

"I'm wonderful!" she said triumphantly. "You're here, Sheba's on her way, and so is Mia and Ivan, and I saw Isaac's name on the combatants list. It's going to be so great!"

Garret raised an eyebrow. "Isaac's coming? Are you sure?"

"Well… I suppose another person name Isaac could be coming instead. But I'm pretty sure it's our Isaac."

"That's going to be great then. It'll be nice to spar with Isaac again."

"Yeah."

"So where's Felix?"

"Pfft!" she said following Garret to his assigned bed. "He's on in somewhere else land."

"He's not here?"

"No he's here. Physically anyway. I'm not so sure where his mind is. Hopefully when the fights start up he'll snap out of it."

"Yeah…"

Garret stopped at his bed, slung his bag down on the floor, and brandished his sword. "I can't wait to start fighting. Watching Isaac two years ago was entertaining but… I just want more."

"I heard he did pretty good," Jenna said sitting on the bed next to Garrets. "Of course when he competed they had that racing part of the Colosso. They took it out last year though and decided just to have a regular tournament type battle."

"Really. That's what I heard but I wasn't sure. Man time passes when you're doing other things."

"At that it does."

-His brown hair fell in his eyes as he walked into the tavern. His hair had grown quite a bit in two years and he had learned to just leave it be, not worrying anymore about it and no longer even tying it up behind his head.

The bar was quite smelly, and smoke hung stagnant in the air. If he hadn't been used to places like these he probably would've started to cough but alas he had inhaled his fair share of the foul odor. He made his way to the bar, pushing past several men who had obviously had a bit too much to drink, and called for the bartender. "I'll have some ale."

"I bet you will," the barkeep said gruffly, "Do you have any money to pay for it?"

"Don't worry about money old man just get me the damn drink."

The keep walked away grumbling about the "old man" comment. As he left Felix sat back and scanned the room. The man he was looking for was tall, with black hair, and yellow teeth, or so he'd been told. A small build, but a large stature. If a man like that were in Tolbi, he'd be in here.

"Here's your drink, now where's your money."

Felix looked at the man and haphazardly tossed him a silver coin. The man turned again, ever grumbling. And then Felix spotted his prey. His bounty. The black haired man. He was sitting around a table with four other men, all looking greasy and slimy. Felix smiled and took a long gulp of the ale.

"Barkeep," he called.

The man turned his head. "What in hell more could you want, boy?"

"That man over there," Felix said pointing, "You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?"

"Oh old Tanis? Tanis comes here every year a week before the Colosso. Almost a regular it's been so many years."

"Tanis," Felix said thoughtfully. "Sounds right."

"Why do you want to know?"

"He's got a fairly large bounty on his head, Ol' Tanis. Two counts of murder, and four of grand theft."

"Hmm," the barkeep said impressed. "I suppose your going to cash in on that bounty?"

"Yep," Felix replied.

With that the brown haired man stood up and walked over to Tanis's table. "You Tanis?" he asked.

The black haired man lifted his head. "Who wants to know."

"That's good enough for me," Felix said.

The four other men were to slow to protect their acquaintance from a punch to the face, and as soon as they had gathered their wits Felix already had his sword out and pointed at the closest of the men's chest. "That's close enough good sir."

The man snarled in a feral way and grabbed a dagger from under his tunic. Felix rolled his eyes, and pushed the blade of his weapon into the man's chest. Blood sprayed as the blade tore in and ripped out. The man's face distorted and he collapsed to the ground.

Another of Tanis's friends now appearing more to be Tanis's bodyguards lunged at Felix from across the table. Felix moved quickly and kicked the edge of the table tipping it at an angle that caught the man in the gut. He grunted and rolled off the edge just in time to get a boot to the face. The other two had knives out and were looking harshly at the brown haired youth.

"Look, my business is with Tanis, not you men. If you come in closer you will die. Just like your buddy."

The warning just seemed to egg them on and the two came forward. Felix's blade danced in the air smacking both daggers away and cutting into the soft tissue of one of the men's throats. Blood sprayed into the air and he dropped to the ground eyes wide trying to stop the spray with his hands.

The second man stopped in his tracks as he watched his partner fall to the floor. Felix not wanting to take any chances smashed the hilt of his weapon into the bridge of the man's nose, sending him like his compatriots to the ground.

Felix turned back to the man with the black hair who was holding his nose from the punch. "You're wanted dead or alive Tanis. It's your choice."

"Damnb you!" he said, his voice changed a bit from his broken nose.

"Whatever you say," Felix replied raising his blade into the air for the death stroke.

"Noab! Noab! I givb ub!"

"Fine." Felix sheathed his sword and yanked the man to his feet. "If you put up any resistance I'm gonna cut you down where you stand."

"Okay"

Felix led the man out of the tavern.

-Garret was standing outside of the palace leaning against a pillar when he first caught sight of the beauty that was now Sheba. "Sheba?" he asked.

She smiled a bright smile. "Garret!" She ran up to the red haired youth and gave him a huge hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot." He held her away for a moment and she pushed her hood back so he could get a better look at her. Her blonde hair had grown and hung in ringlets around her face. Her lips were a shiny pink color and her eyes shone with warmth he hadn't seen since she had left. "Well you've grown beautiful."

She blushed. "You don't look to bad yourself. Did you lay off the donuts?"

"Hah! Actually I've been trying hard to stay in shape. Less of this more of that. You know how it is."

"Not really. Is Felix here yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Heh. He's here. In Tolbi I mean. I don't know where he went off to but he left about an hour ago."

"Thanks Garret." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go ditch this stuff. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay."

Garret watched her run inside the palace and listened expectantly for the squeal as Jenna met her half way. He smiled. Where was Isaac? He needed to be here. And so did Mia, and Ivan, and Piers. Four of eight…

The Colosso was in two days. Hopefully they would arrive in time.

-The wagon rolled along the road, and Isaac sat in the back dressed in the honorary robes of the Xian samurai. The years of training and finally he was one of the few. It hadn't been hard to gain the favor of Master Feizhi. He had been impressed enough by his actions in saving Hama and just by asking had been allowed into the training.

He liked the feel of his kimono. And the sword that had been rewarded to him was now his favorite weapon.

"So Isaac, how do you think you'll do?"

"What?" he replied.

"You know. In the Colosso."

"Oh… I don't know. I hope for the best though."

"You've won the competition once already."

"Yeah. That's true. But my friends will be there. And who knows how much they're skills have increased."

"Well, if anything you're prepared."

"Yeah. I hope."

"Doubt is never your friend, Isaac."

"Yes Master Feizhi."

AN. What's next… Felix in prison… Mia and Ivan's appearance… and the beginning of the Colosso!!! Keep reading.


	3. Prison

Golden Sun The New Age Chapter 3

"Damn Assholes!" Felix shouted from the inside of the prison cell. In frustration he smashed his hands against the steel bars. "Dammit!"

"The assault of five men and the murder of two," the guard said, "those are your charges."

"I'm a bounty hunter! Bringing these scumbags in is what I do!"

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop shouting. I'm just doing my job."

Felix slammed his head against the bars. "Damn you!"

"Your language is quite abhorrent to me, sir. I'd appreciate it if you spoke civilly."

Felix exhaled sharply. "Look… I have the writs for his arrest back in my bags. I can go get them if you'd just let me out of here."

The guard laughed. "I believe that he's the criminal you say he is. That's why he's in the cell next to yours. But that doesn't make it all right to kill his companions. We have no records of their legal transgressions."

"They were in my way." He winced as he realized what he said.

"Yes. So you admit to attacking them."

"No, you see its that—"

"You did fight them correct?"

"Yes."

"And the two, the one with the hole in his chest, and the one with the cut throat, you did that. Correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then you see, you committed murder and by Tolbi law deserve to be in jail."

"Damn you, you insolent son of a –"

"If you are going to speak like that then I suggest you getting used to your cell. Bad behavior will get you no special privileges."

Felix kicked the bars and walked into the darkest corner of the cell to sulk.

- Sheba awoke the next morning with a start. She had waited all night for Felix and yet he had still not come. "Is he—" she started.

"No. He's still not back," Jenna said sitting up in her bed still fully dressed from the day before clutching her pillow in her arms.

"Did you sleep?"

Jenna yawned. "Nope."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all."

Sheba sat up in bed and looked around. "Where's Garret?"

"He woke up an hour ago and went out to look for Felix. I was supposed to try to get some sleep until you woke up."

"So we're going to try to find him then?"

"Yeah, so get dressed."

Sheba rolled out of bed and pulled off her nightgown. She slipped her purple robes over her head and grabbed up her staff. "Okay, I'm ready"

Jenna nodded, "Let's go then."

-Garret stood over the overturned table and looked on the floor at the bloodstains. "Yup, that's where he did it. Knocked poor Tanis in the nose before killing two of his buddies and knocking out the other two. Then he pulled Tanis up and dragged him out of here. I saw it all. Bloody as hell too. Look you can still see the stains all over the tables around."

Garret looked over his shoulder at the barkeep. "Yeah I see it. So you're sure we're talking about the same guy."

"He was this tall," the man said indicating with his hand, " and had long brown hair. A wizard with a sword, and a bastard to his elders."

"Yeah… that sounds like Felix all right."

"So why did he attack, what's his name? Tanis? Why'd he attack Tanis."

"I don't know. Something about him being a criminal? Maybe he had a price on his head."

"So where do you think he would take him?"

"I don't know where you take criminals. But I know where your friend is."

"What! Why the hell haven't you said something then?"

"Hey hey hey, boy, calm down. You didn't ask where he was."

Garret sat down on one of the bloodstained chairs. "Then where is he?" he said patiently.

"Your friend's in prison."

"What! Why?'

"He killed those two guys. I told the Tolbi guard exactly what I told you and they said they'd take care of it. So my bet is that they have him locked up."

"Beautiful…" Garret mumbled standing up. He looked at the barkeep. "And Felix just attacked those guys he killed?"

"Yeah. He had the sword to one of the guy's chest and then the man grabbed out a knife, so he stabbed him."

"Wait! Your telling me that he was provoked."

"Well yeah. Why else would he kill someone. Why are you asking me this anyway."

Garret turned away from the barkeep. "You're an idiot," he said walking off.

He walked out of the tavern and made his way through the horde of people in the streets. The prison wasn't far and he pushed his way through the doors.

"Can I help you sir," a guard said as Garret entered. "Can I point you in the direction of an inn, or maybe help you find your way to the docks?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about a man who you locked up in here last night that is innocent."

"Really. Yes, we're actually going through the process of getting him out."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. We found that the pretenses that he was carried in were false and that it's only right to release him."

"That's tremendous."

"Yes, Tanis will soon be a free man again."

"WHAT!"

"Tanis… that is the man you were referring to, correct?"

"No. Felix. Felix of Vale. Ringing any bells?"

"Felix. Ah the murderer. Yes. Innocent you say, ha. We have eye witness account that say that your friend Felix slaughtered two men in Gore's Tavern last night."

"Yeah. He killed him but he killed them in self defense."

"Self defense you say. Hmmm, that is interesting." The guard sat back in his wooden chair. "Can anyone agree with your account?"

"Yeah, the barkeep at Gore's Tavern told me."

"That's interesting we received quite a different story from him."

Garret grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it into the air. "If you don't let him out I'm going to…"

"You're going to what? Hurt me"

Maybe he should have held his tongue he thought, sitting across from Felix in his new cell. How would they get out of this mess?

-Mia smiled as she and Ivan got off the boat. It had been a short journey, and one much less troubling then they're last experience on the same boat. Less monsters. Ivan had grown she thought to herself as she looked at him as they walked down the gangplank. He wasn't the young boy he had been on they're previous journey together. He was now becoming quite the handsome young man. His blonde hair shagged around his head and his eyes had become brighter. His build was bigger as well. "Come on Mia, we've got to get to the palace before dark."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

Ivan pushed his way through the crowd of people. He couldn't wait to see what the guys would think of him now. He could lift his own weight now. He would show them during the Colosso. "Come on Mia!" he said impatiently.

"I'm coming."

AN. Whoa...the intrigue. Both Felix and Garret in prison. Will Jenna and Sheba be able to figure out what happened to them? And what about Mia? Is this interest in Ivan more than just bewilder at how much he's grown in two years? What's with Isaac and his new training? Will this prove a strength to him in the Colosso? And Piers… where art though Piers?

Another AN. Btw, sorry about the dashes next to every scene changes. They were the best way I could think to show that I was talking about something different.


	4. Blue and Red and out of Prison

Golden Sun The New Age Chapter 4

Blood covered the steps of the Lemurian Citadel, bodies of the blue haired people scattered as far as the eye could see. A young man stood over one of the bodies, an ax in his hand. His eyes showed hatred and his face was dotted with flecks of blood.

"Father," he said looking at the body on the ground.

"Father," he said again in almost a sob.

"Father!" the ax came down and blood spewed out of the now cleaved head. The spray was a constant one and soon his sea colored robes were stained red.

The young man stood. The stench of death was everywhere inside of the citadel. He wiped his hand across his face to wipe off the blood instead just smearing it. They were waiting outside for him. He would need to look presentable if he were going to inspire an army. He turned to his right picked a body, and with the flip of his wrist the ax soared into the body, and another spray of blood started.

"Men," the young man said, "Gather your things. Lemuria fell to our might today. We've slaughtered the land of our fathers, and tomorrow we move to all of Weyward. Bring your weapons, bring your clothes, and bring your spirit. Tonight Lemuria burns and tomorrow, the land of the Ancients will be forgotten."

The crowd started an uproar of applause and cheering. "LONG LIVE AZUREAL!"

Azureal looked out among the mass of impassioned soldiers. Today they had destroyed their home. Their country was burning. Their country had been destroyed by their very hands. As he stood over them on the steps of the citadel, the mass of heads appeared to be like the very sea that their beloved Lemuria was lost in.

And like a sea they would sweep across the land. These men. The blood covered soldiers of Lemuria… Soon Lemuria would rise again. But no longer would it be lost. No longer would it be a legend. Weyward would be no more, and New Lemuria would be born.

Isaac looked out from the carriage as his caravan finally pulled into Tolbi. The others were sleeping, and didn't notice him slip out of the back and into the still crowded and bustling streets of Tolbi. Something was bothering him, and he felt a walk might clear his head.

"Hello sir, may I interest you in some—" the vendor stopped mid-sentence "Oh my goodness! Its Isaac of Vale! The wayward champion returns!"

Heads turned immediately and Isaac wished he would have stayed in the carriage.

A hand slapped him on the back and he turned suddenly, hand unconsciously going to the concealed short blade up his sleeve. "The legendary champion, huh?"

A blonde youth stood behind him, clothed in the dress robes, that Master Hammet no doubt had provided.

"Is that you Ivan?" Isaac said in disbelief. "Talk about growing up."

"You don't look to shabby, either."

"I suppose not. So when did you get here?"

"Earlier today. Mia and I came together."

They began to walk down the street, trying their best to ignore the vendors, and fans.

"You and Mia huh? I didn't see that coming."

"Heh, no, no. We're not together, together. We both happened to arrive be on the same boat."

"Sure."

Silence between the two of them.

"Hmmm," Isaac said contemplatively to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on!" Ivan whined.

"Well, I was just thinking. If the two of you, you and Mia I mean. If you had a baby, would it have green hair?"

"What!" Ivan said with a laugh, playfully punching Isaac in the arm.

"I mean your blonde, and her hairs blue. So technically, blue and yellow make green."

"Ha ha," Ivan said sarcastically. "Funny. No we're not together. Besides, I haven't had time for girls recently."

"And what has been taking up your time, you handsome dog."

"Training."

"For the Colosso?"

"Yeah. I figure if I'm gonna stand a chance against you or Garret then I'm gonna have to get better at what I do. At least, that was my thought when I started training. That started two years ago. I've honed my abilities. I can't wait to show you guys."

"And I can't wait to see. Heh, knowing Garret, if anything his abilities will have probably gone down."

"Hah. Yeah probably. Most likely had some trouble laying off the donuts."

"I remember. So Mia's back at the palace. What about Sheba, Jenna, and Garret? Are they here?"

"I think so. Mia said something about running into Sheba and Jenna on her way to get something to eat earlier. Apparently they're trying to get Garret and Felix out of prison."

"Heh… wonderful… So Felix is here too? This does promise to be a Colosso worth remembering."

Felix glared at the guard as the man opened the door to his cell.

The guard sheepishly looked back at Felix and began to read off a small piece of parchment," I see that you um… had the writs like previously stated for Tanis. And it has been brought to my attention by witnesses…"

"How many witnesses," Sheba said as she leaned haphazardly on another cell door.

"By twelve witnesses, that you were acting in self-defense against the other men. We at the Tolbi Police Station are sorry that we had this misunderstanding."

Felix looked at him. "Don't make the mistake again… What about him," he said thrusting a finger in Garret's direction."

"Well… unfortunately, he did break the law," the guard said somewhat smugly. "Threatening an officer of the law earns him another night in prison. Luckily he'll be out in time to watch the Colosso."

Garret groaned. "I'm fighting in the Colosso."

"Well good luck to you. Tomorrow morning at… eight, I'll let you out. Until then you're a stuck here."

Felix looked over at Garret. "Tomorrow morning then. I'll sharpen your weapons for you."

"Thanks," Garret said with a nod.


End file.
